


Anima Mia

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, This is the result of tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Blake gives Yang a quick lesson in her native language.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Blake’s language is based on Italian because of her last name.
> 
> Please forgive any inaccuracies because I used google translate. If you are Italian and have a better translation, please let me know.
> 
> Translations will be in the end notes.

Yang stared blankly at her partner who was currently pacing back and forth in the space between their beds. She was muttering in a language that Yang didn’t recognise, her voice sshifting into a near growl that had nothing to do with her temper.

_“Bastardi razzisti atlesiani”_ Blake emphasised with a furious snap off her jaws. Yang swallowed nervously. Under no circumstances was she to tell Blake that she was pretty when she was mad because that would not end well. She still remembers their first sparing session. She had quickly learned that mocking Blake was a bad idea. Especially when the girl had a wicked upper jaw cut.

“Um, Blake?” She called hesitantly. Blake did an about face and looked at her, gaze softening as she met Yang’s eyes. The faunus could be ready to stab a man and she’d always find time to be a massive softy.

_“Sì, anima mia?”_ Somehow, the slight growl in Blake’s words seemed more affectionate than anything. Yang rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

“I didn’t know you knew other languages.” Blake quirked an eyebrow before sighing softly.

“It’s the old language of my people. Speaking it helps me feel more connected to our ancestors.” Blake’s eyes narrowed to golden slits. “It’s also cathartic to insult racists when they have no clue what I’m saying.” Yang couldn’t help but grin at the slight smirk that Blake shot her.

“Have I told you that I love it when you’re feisty?” Blake snorted, walking over to smack Yang with a pillow.

“How the hell do you always know what to say to make me feel better?” Yang reached up and grabbed Blake’s arm, gently pulling her down onto the bed and laid down, throwing her arm around Blake’s waist and nuzzling into her collar. Blake hummed happily, wrapping her arm around Yang’s shoulders and gently stroking her hair. It was a testament to how far they had come.

This was happening a lot lately. Just quietly existing together. It was still so new that Yang was hesitant to put a name to it but she was certainly going to enjoy these moment while she could.

“Is it okay if I ask what you said just know?”  
“Um. It roughly translates to me calling Atlas a bunch of racist Atlesian bastards.” Yang choked. She immediately sat up, trying to get her breathing under control. That is not where she had thought Blake was going with that!

“Oh my God, Blake!” Yang wheezed.  
“What? I grew up in a militant terrorist group, Yang. Did you really think that I don’t know how to make a sailer blush?” Yang could just hear the smug tone in Blake’s voice as the faunus tugged her back down.

“You know, I never would have taken you to be so cuddly.”She felt Blake freeze before letting go of her.

“Oh, uh, sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything..” As Blake trailed off, Yang felt her heart break for her partner. Blake was slowly becoming more sure of herself and more assertive. But every now and then those insecurities and scars that Adam cut into her would make themselves known.

“Blake.” She cooed softly. “You didn’t make me uncomfortable. I’m just surprised, is all. It’s okay, I enjoy spending time with you like this, really.” She smiled reassuringly at Blake, making sure to meet her eyes. Once Blake saw what she needed to, she nodded, jaw tight and held up an arm, a silent request for closeness; something that Yang had come to understand was reassuring for the other woman.

Yang wasted no time in curling up into Blake’s side, nuzzling affectionately against her neck. She wasn’t lying when she said she enjoyed this. Blake was grounding. Yang tucked her head under Blake’s chin and spoke.  
“You make a great pillow, you know.” Blake let out a watery sounding laugh, burying her face in Yang’s hair, tightening her hold. They remained like that for a while before Yang’s curiosity got the better of her.

“It kind of sounded like you called me something earlier. Can I ask about that?” She always liked giving Blake options. She never wanted Blake to feel like she didn’t have a choice with her.

“Oh, you mean _“Sì, anima mia?”_ Yang nodded, trying to ignore the way Blake’s chest rumbled as she spoke in her native tongue.

“It means “yes, my soul.” It’s an affectionate term.” Oh. Yang buried her face against Blake’s collar. How could she just say it just like that?!

“U-um. That’s-you’re-I mean..” Yang now has lost the ability to function like a normal person. She felt her eyes sting for a moment before blinking away the touched tears that threatened to spill over. This was beyond anything she had ever thought was possible. To know that she meant that much to Blake, to be compared to her very soul. Yang hesitated for a moment before leaning up and pressing a shy kiss to Blake’s cheek and promptly dropped her head against Blake’s chest. Blake paused for a moment, seeming to be stunned. She then pulled Yang against her a little more firmly, placing a kiss to the top of Yang’s head and growling affectionately against her hair.

_“Quando le anime sono infinite e illimitate, vedo il mio riflesso nei tuoi occhi e giuro di lottare per quello che abbiamo vinto; insieme”_


	2. Raggio Di Sole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake’s terms of endearment continue.

“Hey, brooding’s supposed to my thing, _anima mia._ Go steal somebody else’s thunder.”

Yang looked up to see a familiar cat faunus step out onto the balcony, closing the door behind her. It didn’t escape Yang’s notice that Blake looked good in her yellow hoodie.

“Sorry. Just thinking.”  
“Hmm. Don’t think too hard, blondie. It’d be a shame for that pretty head of yours to combust.” Yang gasped in faux outrage.  
“Rude!” The resulting giggle nearly made her die on the spot. It should be illegal to be this adorable.

“What were you thinking about?”  
“The dance back at Beacon. How far away it seems, how pointless it all was.” She felt Blake came up to stand beside her.  
“Maybe. But I’m glad I went.”  
“Yeah, I was glad to see that Sun was able to give you a fun time.” She heard Blake facepalm.

“Yes, Sun was fun. But I didn’t go because of him. I was thinking of another blonde.”  
“O-oh yeah? Who?”  
“Jaune.”

Yang turned to Blake thoroughly insulted. But that little half smirk stopped her in her tracks. The way the moonlight accentuated her partner’s face, the mischievous glint in Blake’s eyes… for a moment Yang was convince that Blake was not of this world.

Yang quickly looked away lest she burn from staring at the dark beauty beside. It was unfair that she could wear sweatpants and Yang’s hoodie and still look like some kind of goddess.

She felt cool hands gently turn her around, guiding her to the centre of the balcony. Yang was confused. That is until Blake guided Yang’s arms to circle around her waist, her own arms loosely draped around Yang’s shoulders. Yang quickly found herself being guided into a slow dance.

“The only thing I regret about that night is not getting to dance with you again.”  
“You could have asked me.”  
“I tried. But it almost felt like you were avoiding me.” Yang flinched at the slight hurt tone in Blake’s voice.

“I didn’t want to get in the way.” Yang murmured softly. Blake reached ups hand to cup Yang’s cheek.

_“Raggio di sole”_ Yang damn near melted when Blake’s natural growling dialect made itself known for a moment. “You could never get in the way. There was nothing to get in the way of.”  
“But I thought that-“  
“Yes, I liked Sun. But I’m not compatible with him. It’s better this way, for both of us.”

Yang tilted her head against Blake’s palm, closing her eyes and enjoying her touch.

“My parents always talked souls, you know.” Yang opened her eyes, meeting Blake’s. “They always talked about how some of us are connected to another, a soul who’s fragments match our own. I always hoped it was true. That there could be somebody out there who could see past my flaws and still love me.” Blake continues to gently dance with Yang, who was completely enchanted by the woman in her arms.

“I thought that was what Adam was. And I was so, so wrong.” Blake’s eyes squeezed shut painfully, pressing closer to Yang. Yang responded to the silent request easily, holding her more firmly against her. Blake tucked her head into the crook of Yang’s neck.

“Everything that I thought Adam was never existed. Or did but it wasn’t in him. It was you. It’s always been you. Strong and kind, compassionate and dedicated. Everything I’ve ever wanted, everything I’ve ever needed has always been you.”

Yang swallowed thickly before speaking quietly into Blake’s ear.  
“I’m sorry it took me so long.”  
“I think I know one way you can make it up to me.”

Both girls pulled back to look into the other’s eyes. Each saw what they had been missing and their eyes fluttered close, moving towards the woman that has become their home.

“Hey guys- Woah!” Blake and Yang both jumped back as Jaune interrupted them. “Um, dinner’s ready… if you wanna… come and… eat…gottagobye!” Yang blinked as he ran off like hoard of Grimm were after him. The answer why was revealed when she turned to see Blake glowering at the retreating figure, ears pinned angrily.

Blake gave an annoyed huff before grabbing Yang’s arm and pulling her inside.  
“We are so talking about this later.” Yang felt her cheeks flush. An assertive, confident Blake was definitely something she could get used to. Blake looked back at her, her frown shifting to a self-satisfied smirk before being Yang’s hand up to kiss the back of it, shooting Yang a quick wink.

Yeah, she could get used to this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation will be in the end notes. Please feel free to correct me.

“Hey, there’s my favourite Queen of the Rebellion.” Yang greedily drank in the laugh that followed as she sat on Blake’s right. She had woken up to a note on her forehead; letting her know that Blake had taken a walk in the gardens of their inn. When she had gone down to join her, Blake was resting on her back gazing up at the stars.

“Queen of the Rebellion? That’s the best nickname you can come up with, anima mia?” Yang toyed with her hair, a small shy smile on her face. Whenever Blake’s natural, growling dialect would slip out, Yang found herself transfixed. Especially considering the way Blake’s growling undertones becomes more affectionate when using one of her many terms of endearments. She felt a hand trail up her arm.

“Sei bellissima quando arrossisci.” Blake growled out, gently tracing patterns into Yang’s skin. Yang let out a rather girlish giggle and promptly clamped her mouth shut. What was happening to her? She was behaving no better than some of her friends back at Signal! She groaned when she heard Blake let out a light giggle of her own.

“Are you sure you’re not a witch?”

“The only thing enchanting is you, tentatrice.” Yang was able to rip apart an Ursa with her pair hands. She’s jumped into the open mouth of a Nevermore. Hell, she’s literally thrown a Chimera off of a moving train! But when it came to one beautiful faunus woman speaking in her native tongue? Oh, by God, was she weak.

“I don’t like you.” Yang huffed, pouting. An arm suddenly slipped around her waist, quickly pulling her down. Yang let out an indignant squeal and braced herself on Blake’s shoulders. Her very well developed shoulders. Now that she was thinking about it, Blake’s biceps were very nice too. Blake could definitely lift her up with no problems. ‘Oookay, let’s not go down that train of thought.’ Yang mentally chided herself.

“Sei sicura?” Yang felt a hand cup her jaw and guide her face up. She instantly melted into Blake’s touch, subconsciously leaning into and chasing it. Blake’s fingers traced along her jaw and across her nose; taking careful note of each of her freckles before abruptly flicking her between the eyes and pulling away. She hummed and dropped her head to Blake’s shoulder, content to lay there forever.

“I was just remembering someone.” Yang nuzzled into her partner’s neck.

“Can I ask who?”

“My grandmother on my father’s side. When I was a little girl, she always took me outside and we’d star gaze. She’d tell me all the stories of our people. She’s the one who taught me to speak our language.” Yang held Blake a little tighter when she noticed a shift in her energy. “She died a few yews after I ran away.” Yang let out a sympathetic coo. She knew Blake still felt a lot of guilt about leaving so she always tried to be as comforting a presence as possible.

“I’m sorry. What was your favourite story?” She asked. She felt Blake let out a small, thoughtful hum.

“"Alcune persone nascono solo con metà anima. Questa non è una brutta cosa. Significa semplicemente che gli dèi hanno fatto loro un dono. L'opportunità d'incontrare l'altra metà. La persona da sempre destinata ad essere loro. Un legame dell'anima che va oltre la comprensione di qualsiasi scienziato atlesiano.”

“Can you tell me what it means?” Yang swallowed. Something told her that she wasn’t mentally prepared for this.

As Blake explained her words, Yang felt her heart stutter. It was a far more beautiful description of the concept of soul mates than any she had ever heard before. How had anyone thought that Faunian was a primitive language?

“She was kind of seen as the local crazy lady, unfortunately. Her husband and children loved her, as did her people but a lot of her stories were old. Not many people believed them. But she did.”

“Oh. Did you?”

“Grams had a way with words.” Yang bit back a smile at the cutesy nickname.

“Like you.” She felt Blake snort, amused.

“She once told me that I was one of those with half a soul. I was so upset.” Blake laughed softly. “But then she told me that one day I’d meet my “destined one,” the person who would make stronger and braver. The one that would help me grow. My one true love, as cheesy as it sounds.” Blake gently pushed her up so that she could look into Yang’s eyes. Gold and Purple, meeting once more.

“When I look at you, when I hear you. Hell, even when I merely think about you… I’ve got to say, Girasole, that I’m inclined to agree.” Yang felt tears well up in her eyes and allowed Blake to guide her down, meeting her halfway. Her eyes fluttered shut and she felt her Aura, her soul, respond to Blake’s.

Had somebody been watching on, they would have seen a swirl of lights, purple and gold dance across the garden, slowly dwindling down to exist within the eyes of two young women, though no less powerful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anima mia: 
> 
> my soul
> 
> Sei bellissima quando arrossisci: 
> 
> You’re beautiful when you blush
> 
> tentatrice: 
> 
> temptress
> 
> Sei sicura:
> 
> Are you sure?
> 
> Alcuni di noi sono nati con metà della nostra anima mancante. Questa non è una brutta cosa. Significa semplicemente che gli dei hanno dato loro un dono: 
> 
> Some of us are born with half of our missing soul. This is not a bad thing. It simply means that the gods have given them a gift.
> 
> Un'occasione per incontrare l'altra metà. La persona era sempre destinata a essere la loro. Un legame d'anima che va oltre la comprensione di qualsiasi scienziato atlesiano:
> 
> An opportunity to meet their other half. The person that was always meant to be theirs. A soul bond that goes beyond the comprehension of any Atlesian scientist. 
> 
> Girasole:
> 
> Sunflower


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes language can be tricky. Insecurities can be, as well. Throw them together with a dash of miscommunication and you have a possibly difficult, painful situation to navigate. 
> 
> How will our two favourite bees handle it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, translations will be in the notes.

> “I might actually kill my sister.”
> 
> “Anima mia, please.” Blake muttered into Yang’s ear. “She means well, I’m sure.”
> 
> “Really? You have no problems with our friends setting us up on a date?” Yang gulped when she saw Blake narrow her eyes.
> 
> “It’s not their fault that you’ve been ignoring me since that kiss. You know, the one after I bared my soul to you and told about my grandmother and her belief of soulmates?” Yang winced guiltily. She had been trying to come up with a response but nothing seemed good enough when compared to the beautiful things that Blake had told her. But apparently her procrastination has led to some… miscommunication between them. “Or perhaps you forgot that being vulnerable isn’t easy for me? That I only opened myself up like that because I trust you!” Blake’s voice cracked. Yang felt her heart follow suit as Blake wiped furiously at her eyes. “You know what? Forget it. I thought we were on the same page but obviously I was reading a different book.”
> 
> “Per gli dèi, sono così stupida!” Blake growled to herself as she walked away. Ever since that night under the stars, Yang had been accidentally creating a divide between them. She didn’t realise at the time, didn’t see how her distant behaviour was hurting Blake but she certainly did now.
> 
> “Blake, wait, please!” Yang ran after her partner as she left the restaurant, boots clacking against the pavement. “Let me explain!” Blake paused. “I’ve been trying to sort it all out in my head and I guess it just made me distant and I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you!” Yang felt her throat close up. “I didn’t think that I mattered this much to you.”
> 
> “…what.” Blake slowly turned to face her, ears pinning dangerously to the sides of her head. “I haven’t been dropping hints, Yang. I’ve been dropping bombs! I have been using my native tongue around you and only you. I have used it to give you endearments. I told you that I think that you’re my soulmate, for crying out loud. How much clearer do you want me to be?!”
> 
> "Sono innamorata di un'idiota! Una bellissima, bellissima idiota!" Blake flailed her arms as she spoke, pacing in front of Yang and gesticulating at her. Blake continued to vent to herself. “Come fai ad essere la persona più intelligente che conosco ed anche la più stupida?" Blake dropped her head into her hands and groaned, moving her hands to run them through her now much shorter hair.
> 
> “Um, Blake? I don’t understand what you’re tryi—“ A low, frustrated noise coming from the back of Blake’s throat interrupted her. Blake stormed towards her and grabbed the front of her bomber jacket and pulled her down.
> 
> “I am trying to say that I love you, you idiot!” And with that, Blake pulled her down even further into a kiss. Yang stared in shock for a moment before her eyes fluttered closed and, her hands resting on Blake’s waist, reciprocated. The snow falling around them came down a little harder but neither woman cared.
> 
> “Do you get the picture now?” When Blake pulled back, tears were falling down her cheeks and Yang felt her chest crack open at the sight. “You don’t have to feel the same way but don’t you ever think that I don’t completely and utterly adore you.” Yang stared, completely dumbfounded. Blake looked at her for a moment and, when Yang didn’t respond, dropped her head and with a resigned, heartbroken nod, stepped back. Yang couldn’t let this go. She couldn’t let Blake go. “I’m sorry. I guess I’ve been pushing all of my feelings onto you and that’s not oka—“ Yang grabbed Blake’s hand and pulled her back towards her before the slightly shorter woman could fall into another one of her spirals of guilt.
> 
> Yang softly grasped the back of Blake’s neck and brought her in, gently brushing their noses before silencing all arguments. Blake squeaked in surprise before melting against Yang, wrapping her arms around Yang’s neck and pulling her closer.
> 
> “I love you, too.” Yang murmured as they pulled away. “I’ve been trying to figure how to say it because you’ve been so… assertive and confident and I guess I just wanted to sweep you off your feet like you’ve been doing to me. But I kept pushing it back because I don’t want to push you into something you’re not ready for and… God, I’m sorry, Blake.” Blake stared up at her for a moment before letting out a watery laugh and jumping into Yang’s arms.
> 
> “Just come here!” Yang stumbled back for a moment, corrected her footing and wrapped her arms around Blake’s waist. She let out a laugh of her own, hoisting Blake up and spinning around, delighting in the giggle that followed. When they came to a stop, they gazed at each other, expressions soft. Yang reached up to cup Blake’s jaw and wipe away her tears.
> 
> “I’m really sorry. Maybe I really am just a walking blonde stereotype.” Yang apologised as Blake nuzzled into her hand, a contented hum escaping her throat.
> 
> “No, you’re one of the smartest people I know. I mean, you can be a bit of a dumbass but..” Blake trailed off, turning her head to press a kiss on the inside of her prosthetic wrist.
> 
> “I’m your dumbass?” Yang interjected playfully, heart skipping a beat at the affectionate gesture.
> 
> “And I’m yours.” Blake pauses for a moment, ducking her head shyly. She brought Yang’s hand down from her face to toy with her fingers absentmindedly. “I love you.”
> 
> “Oh.” Yang giggled. She wasn’t going to get tired of hearing that. “Wǒ yě ài nǐ, yuèguāng.” Yang grinned nervously. This was one of the reasons she’s been so hesitant with Blake. It had been many years since she had spoken in her own native tongue to somebody else. She kept up to date on it but she hadn’t let anyone else hear her. Not since before Summer died.
> 
> “… um, okay, wow.” Blake was staring up her in awe. “That’s… your native language, right? What did you say?” Blake had gone very red. Yang smirked. At least now she could even things out.
> 
> “Weeeelll…” She drawled, drawing out the word longer than necessary. She leaned in close to her partner? Girlfriend? Something? “I could tell you…” She murmured as Blake’s eyes closed and she leaned closer. “But you’ll have to catch me first.” With that, she turned on her heel and ran, throwing a competitive smirk back at Blake.
> 
> “Yang!” She heard Blake shout as the faunus bolted after her. “Get back here!” Yang could hear the laugh in Blake’s voice. She wasn’t mad. After all, Blake was never one to back down from a challenge.
> 
> As the two ran through the streets of Atlas, Yang knew they would be okay. Yes, they both had baggage and scars, but with all of the love, patience and understanding that they had for each other? They would work through them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per gli dèi, sono così stupida:  
for the gods, i'm so stupid
> 
> Sono innamorata di un'idiota! Una bellissima, bellissima idiota:  
"I'm in love with a dumbass! A beautiful, beautiful dumbass!" 
> 
> Come fai ad essere la persona più intelligente che conosco ed anche la più stupida:  
How are you the smartest person I know and also the most stupid?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they finally get some free time to go on a date, Yang wants to recruit some help to make it special for Blake.
> 
> Her choice in help, though? Well... they certainly give Yang and Blake a memorable night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An idea suggested by my buddy @set-wingedwarrior 😊

“Hey, Neon!”

Yang cringed inwardly as she called out to Neon Katt. The girl was the last person she wanted to interact with but she was desperate at this point.

“Hiya, Top Heavy! Where’s your girlfriend?” Neon grinned smugly up her, tail twitching excitedly.

“My girlfriend is getting ready for our first date, thank you for asking.” Yang bit back a smirk as Neon’s face fell in her surprise. “Which is why I wanted to speak with you. Uh… you don’t happen to speak Faunian, do you?”

“Uh, duh! Why woul- oh!” Neon suddenly smirked and starts skating circles around Yang, expression sharp and smug. “You want to impress her. That is sooooo cute!”

“Just…. Will you help or not?!” Yang huffed impatiently. “Because I can go to Marr-“

“Nonono! I’ll help you.” Neon’s grin was a little too sharp for Yang’s liking. “Whataya wanna say?”

“I want to tell her I love her.”

“Wow…. Somebody moves quickly!” Neon teased as she came up in front of Yang. “But if you’re suuuuuuure…”

“I am.” Yang said confidently. She knew. Blake knew. So why waste time on the filler? 

“Okaaay… it’s your funeral.” Neon shrugged. “But the translation from this language into old Faunian is complicated. There’s no direct translation. What you’re going to say is “"Voglio che tu sia la madre dei miei figli,” Okay?” 

Yang attempted to repeat the sentence but when Neon looked like she was going to smack both of their heads into a brick wall, she sighed heavily.

“Maybe let’s break it down, yeah?”

The two women then spent the next half of an hour teaching Yang how to properly pronounce the sentence, growling around the appropriate letters and saying the words with the proper emphasis.

“Perfect!” Neon squealed happily. “Oh, Blake’s not going to know what hit her!”

“Hopefully.” Yang grinned. “And you’re sure this is the proper phrasing?”

“Duh!” Neon snorted indignantly. “If you want her to know how deep your love for her is, then this is the perfect line.”

“Awesome. Thanks, Neon.” Yang gave her a friendly smile. “You’re not that bad, after all.”

“Right back atcha, Top Heavy!” Neon smirked, grabbing Yang’s shoulder and pushing her out of the door. “Now… you have a lady to woo. Go get her, Tiger!”

Yang rolled her eyes and shook Neon off. It was time to meet Blake for their date, anyway.

She was both excited and nervous to see how Blake would react.

////////////////////////////////////

“I’m really glad that we could find some time to ourselves, Anima Mia.”

Yang felt her smile grow at the usage of one of Blake’s many endearments for her.

“Me too. It’s nice to actually be able to say that we’ve gone on a proper date now. Just the two of us.” Yang said softly, reaching over their table to hold Blake’s hands, thumbs gently stroking her knuckles.

“Mhmm.” Blake hummed, biting her lip and ducking her head slightly. “It really is.” 

Yang gently brought one of Blake’s hands up and pressed a kiss to the back of it, smiling softly at the blush that grew across Blake’s face.

“We’ve come a long way to get here. And I want you know that you mean so much to me, baby.” Yang murmured, a blush of her own forming. “I-“

She coughed when her voice faltered, nerves starting to show. But she had already said she would do this, so she would.

Plus… Neon would never let her live it down if she backed out now.

"Voglio che tu sia la madre dei miei figli.” Yang said tenderly, with a hint of nervousness. She felt a burst of pride that she was able to place the growls and intonation in the right places.

A burst of pride that popped with Blake’s face went bright red and she had to pull her hands from Yang’s as she started to cough and sputter.

“Excuse me?!” Blake choked out through her coughs as she desperately tried to regain her composure before the other coffee house patrons started to stare too much. “What did you just say?!”

As Yang repeated herself, fear and anxiety started to claw at her gut. What if Blake wasn’t there yet? Maybe her love for Yang wasn’t as deep as Yang’s was for her? What if Yang just messed up?”

“Crap, I di- didn’t mean- I’m sorry!” Yang apologised, mildly panicked. “Was- was that too soon?”

“Too soon?!” Blake wheezed, leaning heavily on the table. “Yang! We are 18! We’ve barely been on one date!”

“I- yeah?” Yang said, voice small. “So?”

“So please explain to me…” Blake said with a forced smile. “Why the hell you’re talking about having kids?!”

“Wait! What?!” Yang yelped, voice cracking. “I’m WHAT?!”

“You literally just told me that you want me to be the mother of your children!”

“I said WHAT?!” Yang was horrified. She had basically just asked Blake to have kids with her. What the hell- wait a minute….

“NEON!” Yang snarled, face getting redder and redder by the minute. “Oh, that little… I am so going to kick her ass into the middle of next week!”

“Neon?” Blake muttered from where she had placed her head in her hands. She lifted her heads and looked at Yang with red cheeks and a very flustered expression. “What does she have to do you asking me to be the mother of your kids?”

“She told me to say it!”

“Why were you asking Neon Katt how to propose parenthood in my native language to me?!”

“I wasn’t asking her how to propose parenthood!” Yang said, voice cracking in her embarrassment. “I wanted to surprise you by learning something in your language and went to Neon for help! She apparently decided to mess with us.” Yang explained before looking down at the table and fiddling with a napkin. “I’m sorry.”

When Blake didn’t answer, Yang looked up, worried.

Blake was staring at her, hand over her heart and smile small and shy.

“You… wanted to surprise me by learning my language?” Blake said, touched. “And you even went to a direct source instead of second hand ones. That’s… that means a lot to me, Yang.” 

“So… you’re not mad at me?” Yang asked nervously, fiddling with her napkin anxiously. “I didn’t want to grab it from a book or online because it felt like it wouldn’t be as accurate. And Neon was the only one I knew that could help.”

“Not at you.” Blake assured gently. “I am mad at Neon, though. You went to her for help and she used it to fuel a prank!” Blake narrowed her eyes, ears pinning in agitation. “I really don’t like that girl.”

“I still feel kind of bad for freaking you out, though.” Yang sighed wearily, smiling shyly when Blake reached over and gave her hands a reassuring squeeze.

“Don’t. It’s actually kind of sweet. You wanting to surprise me like this.” Blake quirked a teasing eyebrow and smirked. “And I was certainly surprised, Yang. So mission accomplished in that regard.”

Yang let out an embarrassed groan. She wasn’t going to live this down. Was she?

“I love you, Yang. But you know that you don’t have to that sort of thing for me, right?” Blake said with a slight head tilt. “Not that I don’t appreciate it.”

“I love you, too.” Yang murmured, smile small and shy as her cheeks darkened. “But I kind wanted to say it in your language. I don’t know. To make our first date more special?” 

She was definitely blushing now. But interestingly enough… Blake’s was much worse.

“Um… we-um.” Blake stuttered, appearing flustered. “I think that the phrase that- that you should have been told to use was “ti amo.” It’s- um. It’s very accurate to how I feel about you.” 

“Oh?” Yang asked, curiously. “And How is that?”

“You already know. I’ve used a thousand different ways to say it without actually saying it.” Blake murmured softly, kissing the back of Yang’s prosthetic hand. “It means that I love you in a way that I didn’t think was possible. In a way that only existed in fairytales. It means you’re my everything.” 

“Blake…” Yang said softly, heart swelling.

“I… don’t know how mutual it is. But I know how I feel about you.” Blake whispered, ears pressed nervously to her skull. 

“Blake…” Yang said again, gently guiding Blake to look at her. “I may not know a lot about your language yet. And I hope that you’ll continue to teach me. Because “ti amo” fits how I feel about you, as well.”

Yang gently pulled Blake closer and kissed her, softly and sweetly. When they both pulled back, Blake cupped Yang’s jaw and smiled adoringly at her.

“Ti amo, Yang.” She murmured, her gravely dialect coming through, before a smirk grew. “Even if we do need to work on your pronunciation.”

“Hey, I’m trying to be romantic here!” She defended, a smile forcing its way onto her face as Blake giggled. 

“You did great.” Blake cooed, sweetly. “Especially when you brought up kids.”

“Oh my God! Neon said that it meant that my love for you runs deep or something!”

“I would hope so.” Blake grinned cheekily. “Especially if you plan on having kids with me.”

“Blake!”

“Love you, Anima mia.” Blake cooed, winking at her playfully.

Yang felt her expression soften and she let out a fond chuckle, shaking her head as she leaned forward and held Blake’s hands in her own and brought them up to her lips.

“Ti amo, Blake.”

Blake’s eyes widened in surprise for a moment before a soft sigh left her and she tightened her hold on Yang’s hands.

“Ti amo, Yang.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bastardi razzisti atlesiani - racist Atlesian bastards
> 
> Anima Mia: My soul
> 
> Quando le anime sono infinite e illimitate, vedo il mio riflesso nei tuoi occhi e giuro di lottare per quello che abbiamo vinto; insieme: When the souls are infinite and unbound, I see my soul in your eyes and I swear to fight for what we have won; together


End file.
